King and Queen of Hell
by The Master Dwarf
Summary: What if Chloe had decided to join Lucifer in his return to Hell at the end of season 4? What if dramatic and far reaching changes occurred due to that decision? What if things better left in Hell made their way to Earth? What if Hell didn't just have a King, but a Queen as well? Read, and find out. Hope you enjoy my second story that has joined the ranks of being completed. -TMD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've just recently finished the latest season of Lucifer on Netflix (four, I believe) and I thought I'd write this little story as an alternate ending to it. I may make this a multichapter thing, and I've already got a few ideas swirling around, but they are all very gratuitous, so be warned. With that, on with the story. As with my other story, this will be AU.**

**Lux**

Lucifer was preparing to retake his throne in Hell, a task he didn't _want_ to do, but he was forced to, after Eve had summoned demons onto Earth and he had turned down their pleas to return to Hell, they kidnaped his nephew and attempted to bind him as Hell's new king.

After showing them the error of their ways, he was taking one last look around the place he had called home for the past few years. As he prepared to fly back to Hell, he stiffened as he heard the ding of his personal elevator announce he had a visitor. Knowing that it was likely one of very few people, he turned around and seeing who it was.

He scowled internally, of course she would make this harder than it already was for him. "Something I can help you with, Detective? I was about to leave" She nodded, and seemed to steel herself. "I know, that's why I wanted to talk with you before you, you know…"

Letting a bit of anger seep into his voice, not necessarily at her, more at his lot in life, "Before I go back to Hell, where I belong? Bloody monster that I am…" This last part was muttered, he didn't intend for her to hear it, but she apparently did. "Lucifer, listen to me, you're _not_ a monster-" He didn't let her finish, "Oh really?" He laughed bitterly, "Then what do you call this?" Allowing a bit of incredulity into his voice, he gestured at himself and in an instant was in his full demon form. He let out a bitter laugh when she started and her breathing quickened. "See? You can barely stand to look at me like this."

Turning his head to the sky, he shouted, "This is all your doing isn't it? Damn you! You love playing your bloody games so much, you can't even let me have happiness on Earth. Well I hope you're satisfied because guess what? You _won_! I'm going back! But you can't even let me lose with dignity, can you? I…" His rant was interrupted by Chloe grabbing his face and bringing her lips to his.

She saw his eyes widen in surprise, before his reddish black skin became paler and paler until it was the complexion she was familiar with. Slowly, she pulled away, and was internally laughing ever so slightly at his gob smacked look.

"I… you just… you just kissed me… while I looked like a monster? Why would you-" She grabbed his arms, "Lucifer, listen to me, _I don't care_. I don't care that you are the actual devil. I don't care that you have an alternate, demonic form. I. Don't. Care. If you would've just shut up and let me speak, I would have been able to tell you that before you ranted at your father." She looked at him with hope and a few unshed tears in her eyes, and felt her heart break a little when he gently but firmly grabbed her hands and pulled them away from him. She saw the regret in his face before he even spoke.

"Detective- Chloe, that's all well and bloody good, but it doesn't change the fact that I have to do this. I have to go back to Hell before more demons get it in their heads that they don't have to listen to the rules I put in place. I don't even know what to call what we have, but I know enough about these types of things to know that trying to keep it up while I am ruling over hell would be practically impossible. So, I guess this is goodbye, Detective."

Without waiting for her to respond, and not expecting her to, he tensed himself in preparation to take off when he heard an almost inaudible question that stopped him cold. "…what if I came with you." He shook his head, sure that he was hearing things. "What was that, Detective?" Her voice was stronger this time, but there was still a warble of uncertainly, "I said, what if I came with you, to…Hell?" He slowly turned around, expecting her to crumble and tell him it was a stupid, spur of the moment thing, and to forget it, but she didn't.

She met his disbelieving gaze firmly, "Well, Lucifer? What if I came with you?"

Lucifer was stunned into almost silence, but managed to pull himself back together, "Detective, I… I don't even know if that would be possible, not without…" He trailed off, then began to think out loud, "There are old rituals that would work… they may be originally be angelic, but I could probably work it out… with you being what you are, that would be an extra point in favor…" He kept mumbling, but Chloe was stuck on one part, "Lucifer? Lucifer. _Lucifer_!" He snapped out of his trance, "What?" he asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean, 'With what I am'?" Lucifer waved away the question, "That's really not important right now, I'm trying to remember some really ancient and obscure rituals." She just glared at him, "Lucifer, it's important to _me_!" He huffed, before finally relenting "Listen, how about this, you tell me, right now, without a doubt in your mind and with full honesty, that you would rather be the queen of _Hell_ over your current life, and if that answer is yes, then I'll finish reworking this ritual, and we'll see if it's even bloody possible."

Chloe was taken aback, not least because she hadn't thought just what a relationship with Lucifer would entail. But, as she did as he asked and truly thought about it, she realized that, yes, she actually did want that. Not for being the literal queen of Hell, but because of who the king is. Yes, she loved being a detective, but she had lost so much with that job that she figured it wouldn't be too hard for her to leave it. Thinking about that brought her around to thinking about her destroyed family, specifically her daughter, "Oh, Lucifer! What about Trixie?" He looked at her, a bit shocked, "Does this mean you've come to a conclusion?"

She smiled at him, "Yes." He looked at her for a moment, puzzled. "Was that in answer to one, or both, of my questions?" Still smiling, she answered him, "Both." He suddenly looked at her very seriously. "Chloe, you need to be _very_ sure about this, once done, this process _can't_ be reversed, do you understand?" She grabbed his arms again, "Lucifer, I've never been surer of anything in my life. Now, what did you mean before when you said 'With what I am'?" He just shook his head, "Let me finish this, it not easy translating ancient Sumerian into Latin, you know." She was quiet as he finished his work.

Ten minutes later, he made his way to his study and grabbed a pen and paper and began furiously writing. After a couple minutes, he slid the pad over to her and told her to begin to recite it. Meanwhile, he began to search his penthouse for something.

A half hour after Chloe had first entered the penthouse, Lucifer was walking back to his study carrying a short blade that was black as night. "Right, Detective, this is your last chance to back out." She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He nodded, "Very well then, let me hear your pronunciation."

After she had gone through the words to his satisfaction, he finally told her what she had been wanting to know. "A while ago, due to circumstances that aren't important, I found out something. I'm sure your mother has told you you were a miracle?" At her nod he continued, "Well, she meant it literally. Shortly before you were conceived, Amenadiel blessed your mother. Long story short, part of you is divine. That's one of the biggest reasons this ritual should work. It was originally made to bring half angel children to the Silver City, but I tweaked the wording a bit, and added a few things that should make it suit our purposes."

She looked at him, "When you say you tweaked it… you're sure it will still work?"

"As intended, not even close, for our purposes, yes. However," He said, holding up a hand, "I'm afraid that you'll have to do more than simply say some words in a dead language, we'll have to use this," he waved the knife at her, "To cut the both of us, and use an ancient binding ritual."

Chloe had just one more question, "What about Trixie?" Lucifer waved away her concern, "Believe it or not, there are actually quite a few infinitely easier rituals that already deal with this exact sort of thing." Seeing her expression, he shrugged, "It wasn't my idea, trust me. There were some _really_ weird cults in Rome." He went silent, lost in thought for a moment, before shaking himself out of it and continuing, "There's nothing to worry about, she'll be fine."

At her nod, he continued, "Now, enough dallying, here's what you have to do. First, recite that ritual, and the moment you are done, we will clasp our hands with the blade in the middle and cut our palms. I will then say this," he wrote down a short phrase on the paper, "And you will respond with the same, do you understand? We only get one shot at this, so there can be no mistakes." At her nod, he nodded back, and she began to chant.

"_Ego quod meum est te habere in hac vita et in altera, in profundum inferni praecipitari permiseris illuc vagabantur incerti erit non iam planum, flens largiter hoc mortale et inter amplexus aeternum ut regina de inferno liberabis_" As she said the last word, they clasped hands and he drew the blade down. She festifled a gasp at the sharp burn, but didn't let go as he spoke. "_T__uus sum ego et meus es tu_" She responded with the same.

The moment the last syllable left her lips, their bodies glowed a deep red, before she threw her head back and screamed in pain.

Line Break

When Chloe came to, she was extremely groggy. Moaning, she tried to figure out where she was. Hearing someone moving towards her, she looked towards the sound and saw Lucifer, concern etched in his face, "Chloe, how are you feeling?" Taking a moment to consider, she answered, "Well, I feel both invigorated and like I just got run over by a truck." Lucifer chuckled, "Yes, that will be the transformation." She narrowed her eyes at him, "What transformation?"

Lucifer looked decidedly uncomfortable, "Yes well, it seems the divine part of you decided to manifest itself, and with our binding, a bit of my demonic aspect got mixed in as well. I must say, it's actually quite fetching." Chloe looked around for a mirror, and Lucifer handed her a small one. The first thing she noticed was how pale she was, the next was her bright, almost glowing eyes, which were a color she didn't know. Looking up at Lucifer, he spoke before she could ask, "It's red-violet. My best guess is given the fact that you were already partially divine, your base genes were stronger than normal, so some of your features resisted the change more than others." To emphasize, he turned into his devil form and showed off his glowing red eyes.

Making a noise of understanding, something caught her eye; she had fangs now! "Lucifer, am… am I a vampire?" He shrugged, "Honestly? I have no idea. There are so many different types of demon, and not all are purely one thing. It is entirely possible that you have randomly gotten the appearance of a vampire and that's it. It's also possible that you are a vampire as you know them. There is simply no way to know without testing."

Satisfied for now, she tried to get up, only to fall back down feeling a new weight on her back. Have a sneaking suspicion already, but looking behind her to make sure, she looked back at Lucifer, "I have wings now." It wasn't a question. He nodded. She did indeed have wings. Much like the ones in his devil form, they were leathery and dark, though hers were smaller, and seemed to be more lithe and graceful.

Glancing at his watch, he started, they were very behind schedule now. He quickly ran Chloe through changing forms, and she got it quickly enough. With one last look around, he grabbed her close, and flew them both to her apartment.

Line Break

**Somewhere in LA**

Trixie was sitting in the living room, halfheartedly watching the TV, while thinking about her mom. Specifically, she was wondering why her mom was taking so long, when she had told her that she was just going to say goodbye to Lucifer.

And wasn't that quite the shock, Lucifer's leaving. Her mom had been to the house just long enough to change and tell her Lucifer was leaving, before leaving herself to say goodbye. Trixie had asked if she could go as well, Lucifer was her friend after all, but her mom had quickly shot down that idea. That had been over an hour ago now. Even factoring in travel time, Trixie knew that she should have been home by now.

She was just getting ready to call her, when she heard a commotion on the front porch. Quickly hiding like her mom had taught her, she peeked out from her spot to wait and see what was happening. When she saw her mom and Lucifer entering the house, she raced out and hugged her.

Chloe smiled, "Hey there, Monkey, how are you doing?" Trixie smiled, "I'm good. I thought you said Lucifer was leaving?" Chloe's smile faded slightly, before coming back, "Well, about that. Trixie, there's some things I need to talk with you about-" Chloe was stopped from saying anything more when Trixie squealed and excitedly asked her, "Are you and Lucifer dating?"

Taken aback, both adults looked at each other for a moment, before Lucifer shrugged, "Well, that's one way of putting it, I suppose." Making more happy noises, Trixie tried to hug them both, before stepping back and smiling at Lucifer, "Does this mean you're staying?" Rubbing the back of his head, Lucifer stammered out a few attempts, before Chloe, rolling her eyes, crouched down to be level with her. "Well, you see, that's the thing, Monkey. Lucifer has to go back, but I've decided I'm going with him. I know it may seem sudden, and I promise I'll explain everything, but I needed to ask if you wanted to come with us?"

Trixie looked at her and spoke without hesitation, "Where are we going?" Choking out a sob of mixed relief and happiness, Chloe heard Lucifer address the obvious issue, "Child- Trixie, do you know who I really am?" Cocking an eyebrow at him, she shook her head. Sighing, he decided to be blunt, "To put it bluntly, I am the actual devil." Studiously ignoring Chloe's shocked look, he pressed on, "Chloe and I have to go to Hell in order to prevent an apocalypse caused by demons possessing the bodies of the recently deceased-" He was interrupted by Trixie holding up her hand and looking at him suspiciously. Looking at her mom, who wordlessly nodded, she turned back to Lucifer and cocked her hips. Arms akimbo, she stared at him and said, "Prove it." Lucifer once more turned to Chloe for permission. She looked conflicted, but eventually nodded her consent.

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer slowly morphed into his devil form, waiting for her to begin to scream. When the inevitable screaming did not come to pass, Lucifer chanced a look at Trixie. She was looking at him with excitement, "That's so cool! Just like Maze!" Chloe whipped her head around to look at Lucifer, who once again shrugged, "While she does have a demon face, I had no knowledge of her showing it to anyone-" He was once more interrupted by Trixie, who piped up and said, "She used it for a Halloween costume." While Lucifer was smiling and said, 'Well, that certainly explains everything,' Chloe was just putting her head in her hands, wondering how she came to be burdened by so much weirdness.

After getting that out of the way, Trixie came back full circle and gasped out, "Wait, are you saying you're taking my mom to Hell, and offering to take me with you?" Lucifer nodded, "That sounds to be about right." Trixie started nodding eagerly, "That sounds really cool! I'd love to go!" Chloe looked at her daughter with a bit of confusion, "You seem to be pretty excited to be going to Hell, Monkey?" Trixie smiled at her, "Yeah! It'll be like Halloween every day! Well, minus all the candy, I guess. IS there candy in Hell?" She asked Lucifer. He did his best to hid a smile while saying, "I'm sure I can figure something out."

Trixie nodded, "Then I want to go." Inserting a cautious note, Chloe warned her daughter of what that would entail, in general. Lucifer then clarified the process, it was actually incredibly simpler than what Chloe had done, and Lucifer just shrugged when asked, repeating that there were quite a few Roman cults who had tried to summon demons into children, and that a quickly repurposed ritual would work just fine.

The preparations were quickly made, and with barely a wince of pain, Trixie's hand was cut on the same ceremonial blade that Chloe had used. Grasping her cut hand with his own, Lucifer recited the short Latin incantation. "Hic puella post fata reposco. Haec facio in nomine diaboli." When Trixie began to glow an ethereal red, Chloe looked on, ready to step in and help her daughter if needed.

She wasn't needed though. The glow faded away, and Chloe hugged her daughter. When she pulled away, something about Trixie's appearance was bothering her, until it clicked, "She looks a little like you now!" Lucifer nodded, "That ritual was modified to become a blood adoption. She still has the features from her biological parents, but with some of mine mixed in there with them." Trixie looked at him, "You mean you're my dad too now?" Lucifer just looked at her and with sarcasm dripping from each word groaned, "Please don't make me regret this." Trixie giggled before hugging him. Chloe, though, was focused on something else, "Does she have a devil form now, like me?" Lucifer shook his head, "With the blood adoption, the most she'll get is some of my features, and of course, be able to traverse the planes." Trixie was looking at her mom, "You have a devil form? Can I see it?" Smiling at her daughter, but feeling a bit nervous, Chloe smiled and said, "Of course, Monkey." Concentrating, she shifted into her devil form, and heard Trixie gasp. Bracing for the scream, she was both confused and relieved when she felt Trixie's arms wrap around her, "You're beautiful, mom." She whispered in her ear. Smiling openly now, showing off her new teeth, Chloe wrapped an arm around Trixie's shoulders, and grabbed Lucifer's hand. "Shall we?" She asked.

Laughing, Lucifer nodded, and grabbed the both of them more securely before taking off. The only indication of their passing was the echo of wings flapping.

Line Break

**Hell**

Lucifer was the most used to traveling this way and regained his bearing first. Looking around him though, he really could only say one thing, "What the bloody Hell happened?"

**Welcome all to a new story that just randomly popped into my head. I can pretty confidently state that it won't be as long as IAMR, but you never know, I might get a load of inspiration out of nowhere. The idea for this story was born out my annoyance with the current ending of Lucifer. Like with IAMR, I am aware that my stories are not only AU, they are also wildly different in tone from the show, at least in my opinion. I hope to make this clear now, to prevent whining down the line. I honestly don't know how long this story will be, though I'm pretty confident in a few more chapters at the least. Anyway, enough rambling. The music for this chapter was Imagine Dragons Bad Liar. **

**Note, I am currently looking for a beta to help me get more time for writing, if anyone is interested, please PM me. Also, I have a poll up on my profile to see which story people want to see me write after this one is done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter two of KQH. Surprisingly, I've not got much to say other than enjoy the story, so, without further ado…**

**Hell**

Lucifer looked around in confusion, while Chloe and Trixie got their bearings. Chloe looked at him, "Lucifer, what's wrong?" He gave a disbelieving laugh, "What's wrong? What's wrong, Detective, is that this is not what Hell is supposed to look like. Not in the _slightest_."

Chloe looked around, taking in the sight of what for all intents and purposes could be called a sprawling landscape dotted with small villages. Well, of course everything also looked as if it had been created to look as dark, uninviting and demonic as possible. Hearing Lucifer's mutterings, she looked to him, "What is Hell normally supposed to look like?" He shook his head, "Not this. It has always been essentially a maze of doors, each one leading to an individual's punishment. Not a bloody medieval landscape!" Hearing the slight hysterical edge to his voice, Chloe grabbed his arm and said, "Well, how should we go about figuring out what happened?"

Lucifer shook his head slowly, before glimpsing something out of the corner of his gaze, "Well, I suppose that's one place to start." Looking to where he was, Chloe saw a dark and imposing castle sat on a slight hill. "A castle?" Lucifer looked at her, "Trust me, Detective, this is as confusing for me as it is for you. Right then, child, hold on to your mother, we're going to do this the fast way." Putting action to word, he unfurled his wings. Seeing Chloe struggle to do the same, he told her, "Just change into your demon form for now, we can practice partial transformation later." She nodded and changed into her demon form.

Together, they flew towards the imposing structure, before alighting inside what seemed to be the main courtyard. Stalking towards the large wooden door, Lucifer pounded on it, sending thunderous booms echoing inside. Moments later, a slat moved aside and a pair of eyes peered cautiously out.

When the eyes landed on Lucifer's unhappy visage, they widened, before the slat slammed shut and the massive doors ponderously began to open.

Seeing Lucifer's impatient mien, Chloe laid her hand on his arm once again. He looked over and nodded to her, taking a few deep breaths. By the time the doors opened, he appeared calmer, though that was belied by the fact he strode imperiously forth and grabbed the lapels of the man who was stood waiting for them.

"Where is Paris?" Lucifer ground out. Stammering in fear, the man couldn't get the words out. Chloe looked at Trixie, who had been silent so far, just taking in her surroundings. Rolling her eyes at Lucifer, which earned her a smile from her daughter, she walked forward and extricated the man from Lucifer's grasp. Turning to look at him, Chloe crossed her arms, "Lucifer, you can't expect an answer if you scare the pants off them." He grumbled, but just raised an eyebrow when he turned to face the man again.

Quickly, the man gestured for them to follow him, before being led deeper into the castle.

Line Break

The man led them into a grand chamber where there was a grand throne of black marble on a raised dais, in front of the stairs leading up to was a simple marble chair in which was sat a man in a simple, black chiton. He was consulting a tome of some kind when they walked in.

Pushing past the man who had led them, Lucifer strode forward, "Paris!" he barked, the man in the chair startled and dropped the tome, looking up quickly, his eyes widened and he got up and bowed to Lucifer, "My King, you have returned," He said. Lucifer waved it away, "Yes, yes, I'm back. Huzzah. Now what the bloody Hell happened to, well, Hell?" Paris shook his head, "We're still not sure, my lord, it happened about a month and a half ago, suddenly there was a massive flash and Hell had changed to look like this, I've been trying to find out what happened since. Unfortunately, I have been unable to determine the root cause."

Lucifer began to pace, "A month and a half ago, you said?" Paris nodded, and Lucifer continued to mutter, "That would make it, give or take, an hour and a half ago… Oh bugger." He turned to Chloe with the most serious expression she had ever seen on him, "I fear this may be in equal parts yours and my faults, Detective."

Chloe was taken aback, what had she done that had so dramatically changed the landscape of Hell? Lucifer continued talking, turning it into a type of lecture as he tried to figure out how it had happened.

"As you may know, each angel's power is different, dependent of his or her function. For example, Amenadiel has, rather, had, the power to slow time to a crawl in order to do father's bidding on earth without being seen, you are well aware of my power. This is true of each of my brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews. Charlie, for instance will have some sort of power himself when he comes of age… Regardless, you, as a half divine being, would also have some type of power, which could be explained away as the power to make divine beings mortal, but I don't think so, as you had absolutely no effect on Amenadiel's powers and only parts of mine, and I have never heard of a divine being's power being that of nullifying just one other being's power. However, we must also take into account that it seems my father has had a hand in your creation since your conception… However, I believe that I may have figured out your power."

Chloe raised her eyebrow at his theatrical pause, and he paused, before frowning, then continuing to speak.

"Though, I will admit it is not a perfect explanation, now that I truly think about it." He frowned deeper and lapsed into silence, obviously perturbed by the problem he was mulling over, "However!" He suddenly continued, paying no mind to the fact that everyone else in the room started as he did so, "It is the best explanation I can come up with right now. I believe your power, strange as it may seem, is to alter my reality." Seeing her disbelieving face, he continued, "I know it sounds very strange at first, but I believe it fits most of the facts we have, though it also seems to work in a proximity-based fashion. For example, you absolutely believed that I would be injured when you shot me, and I was, and you believed that if I am to be hurt in any way, I should receive a corresponding injury, and when I am around you, I do. I'll be the first to admit it has its flaws, but it is the best theory I can come up with. And the current state of Hell is the biggest point in favor of this."

Chloe raised her eyebrow again, unsure where he was going with this, "Allow me to ask you a question, and then we'll see if you understand where I'm going with this. When you think of kings and queens, what does it make you think of?" Pondering for a moment, she responded, "Probably medieval Europe… No. You don't mean…?" He nodded his head, "I see you understand." Seeing Trixie and Paris' confused expressions, he elaborated. "About two Earth hours ago, I was about to leave for Hell before the Detective here-" Chloe interrupted him, "Lucifer, I stopped being a detective the moment I accepted your offer, you don't need to keep calling me that." He nodded, and continued, "Where was I before Chloe stopped me? Ah, yes. To make a long story short, I offered to make her my Queen, which she accepted." Paris gasped and quickly bowed to her, to which she seemed distinctly nonplussed. Lucifer continued, "I then had to perform a modified ritual to make it official. When that happened, your preconceived notion of what being the Queen of Hell would be like overwrote what was currently there. Or at least, that's as close as I can figure out what happened given the information I have. I do have to say, Chloe, I much prefer your idea of Hell to what it was before.

Line Break

After processing what Lucifer had said regarding the changes in Hell, Paris proceeded to take them on a tour of the highlights of the new landscape of Hell.

"As you can see, my lord and lady, Hell is now divided into small towns, we took a census and determined that the populations of the towns average around 3000 people, and we have a fair mix of professions throughout. Another strange new twist, my lord, is that we seem to have become divided based on how sinful we were, by levels instead of proximity." Here, Lucifer turned and raised an eyebrow at Chloe, "A twist on Dante, Chloe?" She blushed, "It seems so." Lucifer nodded, "He wasn't entirely wrong, it used to be that the closer to the center of Hell, the more sinful the person, and he was somewhat correct on how I decided on who went where, but it was more based on how I felt about the person's actions themselves, rather than some arbitrary designation of one of the cardinal sins. Take Paris, here, for example, he went back on his word in the battle of Troy, and you know my thoughts on lying, Chloe, oath breaking is just as bad." Chloe gaped at the man guiding them, "You're Paris of Troy?" He nodded, "I am indeed, my lady." Chloe looked at him, "Can you not refer to me like that?" Paris stumbled, then looked at her with confusion, "Why not, my lady? You are the Queen of Hell; it would be most improper of me to refer to you as anything else." At a motion from Lucifer, he continued their tour.

Chloe looked pleadingly at Lucifer, "Can you tell them not to call me that?" He smirked at her, "And what would they call you instead? You agreed to become my Queen, reverence and adoration from the masses of Hell goes hand in hand with that. Now, if you don't have any other requests, I'd like to find out how else you changed my kingdom." Lucifer snapped his fingers, and turned to Paris, "That reminds me, Paris, if I'm not mistaken, it seems as if industry has cropped up?" Paris nodded, "Oh, yes, my lord. As you are well aware, the majority of the people here on this level are normal people who did nothing else wrong other than believe in other gods, or else simply did nothing extraordinary either way in their life. So, we have always had a large population of crafts and trades men and women, but just never the proper means to make use of them. From what my agents are telling me, they are quite enjoying the chance to do their work again." At that, Paris started before turning fully to face Lucifer, "That reminds me, my lord, something strange happened with the major demons when Hell changed. It seems that they were moved along with those who had opposed you in the past, into the castle's dungeons, which were woefully inadequate to hold them. We had a mass breakout soon after the changes finished, none escaped Hell, but some of them have been proving most elusive." Lucifer looked at him, "What about _her_, Paris? And those that haven't escaped?" Paris nodded, "She is still slumbering and unaware, and as to your other question, that actually leads us neatly back into your question about industry. For reasons we haven't been able to determine, a new metal has begun forming under the ground on this level. Our best minds think it has something to do with the level of sin emitted from the lower levels, it resembles iron, but is harder and darker in colour. We are pretty sure it is a new element, so have taken to calling it Sinium, due to its perceived origins. Our blacksmiths say that it similar enough to iron to not hinder them in any way, but we have also found that for some reason it nullifies the powers of major demons and the ones we have captured are in cells lined with it. The mining and smithing communities have begun to really pick up, and there is talk of making mints and currency, I will let you know how things proceed on that front." Lucifer nodded absently, still mulling over the information Paris had given him about the demons, "You said none of the escaped demons have managed to leave hell?" Paris nodded, "Yes, my lord." Lucifer nodded back, "Good, keep me appraised of the situation, especially if _she_ stirs." Paris bowed, "Of course, my lord." Seeing Chloe's questioning look, Lucifer shook his head, "It is nothing you need to concern yourself with, I will apprise you if this changes."

Line Break

**Hours Later**

Deep in the bowels of Hell, where the most evil and sinful of people languished; liars, betrayers and oath breakers all, a man walked out of the shadows. He had horns protruding from his head and leathery wings from his back. He looked around at all of the pitiable humans wailing in wretched pain and agony from their various punishments, before mentally selecting one. His choice was a younger man wearing some type of uniform. It didn't really matter who, it was his position in the chamber that was important; near a shadowed area that not many were paying attention to. The man crept over and snatched the man, making sure he kept silent, before performing the complex ritual that would allow him to traverse between the realms of Hell and Earth.

He was about to leave and wreak havoc upon the world, when he noticed two guards enter and head for someone he hadn't noticed before. It was a middle-aged man, surprisingly enough, he seemed to be wearing clergy robes. His interest piqued, the man crept closer, keeping to the shadows, before getting closer to hear what the were saying. "…een of Hell requires your presence at the castle right away. She wishes to speak with you."

The man blinked, from what he had overheard, it sounded like they had said that Hell had a queen, which he had never heard of. Deciding to delay his plans for mischief and mayhem, he made his way towards the castle, keeping to shadows, and relying on disguises when it was unavoidable. His curiosity had been piqued, and he had a feeling he would want to hear what was said.

Line Break

**Present **

When they had returned to the castle, Lucifer had had Paris summon the best mason and smith that he knew, and couriers were quickly dispatched. Taking a seat on his throne, he joking offered Chloe his lap, and was thrown off balance when she accepted, giving him a smirk in response. Trixie coughed and they both shook themselves out of the states they had been in. Looking at her, Lucifer pondered aloud what he should do with her. Her indignant replay made him clarify his statement. "Child, not only does time move much quicker in Hell than on Earth, you are now functionally immortal after you come of age, though I can make it stop later if you want." Seeing that both Chloe and Trixie were starting at him open mouthed, he asked them, "What?" Chloe snapped out of it first, "Lucifer, are… are we both immortal?" He shrugged and nodded, "Well, functionally immortal, because there are things, divine things, that can kill an immortal, as you know. Demon steel coming to mind. That's what Maze's knives are made of. But that is a metal in very short supply. There are a few metals found in Heaven that have the same properties, holy iron comes to mind, the others are rare enough that you shouldn't need to worry about them. But aside from divine metals, you are as invulnerable as me, though that does bring up the question about where my invulnerability stands with you being close. Paris, bring me a knife." The man, who the two girls had almost forgotten about in their shock, scurried off to do his lord's bidding.

Coming out of her information overload, Trixie asked a question of her own, "When do I come of age?" Lucifer nodded, "A good question, which reminds me of my initial point, but I'll cover that in a moment. Even though by modern standards, coming of age would mean turning either sixteen or eighteen, where this is concerned, coming of age means turning twelve, as that's the age when angels gain their powers." After hearing that, Chloe asked another question, "When that happens, she'll stop aging?" Lucifer nodded, "Unless she asks me to make her stop at another age, which I can only do once, her physical appearance will be that of a twelve-year-old girl, though she will continue to mentally age. You've seen Amenadiel and my appearance, we chose those ages. We have a sister named Azrael who chooses to look closer to around twenty years of age. The only time that you've met a divine being who didn't choose how they look was when you met my mother, who didn't choose how she looked for obvious reasons. It is your choice, child, but know that once the choice is made, it can't be changed."

Trixie nodded, and told him she would give it some thought, before he continued with his original train of thought. "As I was saying before we got side tracked, I believe you will become quickly bored doing whatever you want all day, and I'm sure your mother would not want you to slack on your education," seeing a nod from Chloe, he continued, "So I will set you up with some of the best tutors here in Hell. You will be taking classes from the likes of Socrates, Pythagoras and Caesar." Seeing their wide-eyed looks, he laughed and said, "Weren't you listening to Paris earlier? Even those who were virtuous in their life, but believed in different gods were sent to Hell, though a very easy version of it, in fact I would imagine Paris has assembled some of them into a court of advisors already."

"Indeed, I have, my lord." The man stated as he made his way from the shadows of the doorway to present Lucifer with a knife. Grasping it, he looked to Chloe and used the hilt to mock toast her, "Here goes," and dragged the blade across his palm. "Huh," he said, inspecting his unblemished palm, "I honestly wasn't expecting that. It seems you either don't affect me in Hell, which the current state of it would belie, or you have fully embraced belief in my powers as I have stated them, which brings up an interesting idea that I would like to test later."

Chloe nodded, then turned to face him fully, "Lucifer, I know that Father Kinley is in Hell, do you think it would be possible for me to speak with him?" Lucifer nodded, "I think I could easily arrange that, but you could as well, you know. You _are_ the Queen of Hell, only my word carries more weight." She nodded, then turned to Paris, "Please send word that I wish to talk with Father Kinley as quickly as possible." He bowed and said, "At once, my queen." Before hurrying off. Chloe looked back to Lucifer, "How will he know where to look?" Lucifer smiled, "While my kingdom is vast, as you saw, it is by no means unorganized. I'm sure one of the first things Paris did was have his agents perform a census to find out where everyone now resides."

The silence that they had fallen into did not last long, as Paris returned along with a man and a woman. The three bowed, before Paris approached and introduced the two. "My lord and lady, may I introduce Tom the mason, and Lauren the smith?"

Lucifer clapped his hands together, "Excellent, Paris, why don't you take Chloe and Trixie on a tour of the castle while I do my business with these two?" When Chloe objected, Lucifer wouldn't say anymore on the topic, though he promised they would both like what he had planned.

When Paris had led the two women out, he turned back to the two people left in the room and rubbed his hands together, "Right then, let's get started."

Line Break

When Paris returned with Chloe and Trixie in tow, Lucifer had finished his business with the two and had sent them away to start their projects. Well, one of them, the other had brought up a good point, and he had sent her off with the promise to obtain what she needed, and send it to her.

Chloe had given him a look when she walked back in, but he had just smiled and shook his head. It was right around that time that two guards walked in the room with Father Kinley restrained between them. They both inclined their heads towards the dais, and the people on it, but Kinley stayed standing. This was quickly rectified by one of the guards bringing the butt of his spear into the back of Kinley's knees, forcing him to fall to his knees. "You will show respect to the King and Queen of Hell," the guard bit out, before resuming his previous position.

However, it seemed that his time in Hell hadn't dulled his tongue. "My apologies my lord, I was unaware of your return, may I congratulate you on it?" His reply to Chloe was even more sarcastic, "My deepest apologies my lady, I was unaware of your new position, may I congratulate you on your nuptials, and yet admonish you for straying from God's grace?" His words were ended by the point of a spear being pressed against his neck, "You will show the Queen the respect she deserves." He nodded as much as the spearpoint would allow, and it was removed, the guard turning and bowing more fully to Chloe, "I apologize for not ending his poisoned words quicker, my lady." Chloe looked distinctly nonplussed at being shown this amount of blind reverence, but managed to nod at the guard, before noticing he couldn't see it due to him bowing, so she managed to say, "It's fine, no harm done." Turning to Father Kinley, she had no trouble speaking.

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay in Hell so far, Father?" He looked at her, his eyes narrowing, before answering, "Aside from not deserving my punishment, and being consigned to the lowest pit of Hell, I have no complaints, _my lady_." The last was said with enough sarcasm that Trixie moved from her place at Lucifer's side and angrily tried to get to Kinley, before she was restrained by Chloe. Kinley's eyes widened. "Not content with damning yourself by accepting a proposal from the devil himself, you bring your own daughter as well? What did your husband say about that?" At that, Lucifer stood and strode down the dais towards the kneeling figure, "Her husband encouraged her to ask her daughter to accompany her as he knew it would make her happy. As for her _ex-husband_, well, we didn't bother to ask. Does that answer your question, _Father?_"

"Lucifer." At Chloe's call, he turned around and gave her a questioning look. "I had him brought here so that I could let him know that not only did his plan to kill you fail, His plan to have demons entice you back to Hell and leave me failed as well. Not for you to kill him again." Father Kinley smiled, "So that means that my plan with the demons did work." Lucifer snarled and made to move back towards him, but Chloe grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Sneering at the man herself, "Yeah, that plan worked great, it almost got Lucifer's nephew bound to hell in his place. His _newborn_ nephew." The smile dropped from Kinley's face quickly, before he rallied and tried to send one last barb at Chloe before Lucifer exploded and killed him. "I am surprised that you didn't even let your ex know you were leaving, my lady." Chloe stayed Lucifer with simply a look and answered Kinley, "Dan has been very busy with the LAPD lately, the string of homicides that you set in motion has kept his department going as they search for the 'Church Killer' so I hope you made peace with God, as it seems you're not leaving for a long, long time. Take him away."

As the guards removed Kinley, Lucifer looked towards her and raised an eyebrow, "For all your protests, Chloe, you seemed to take to being royalty quite well." She blushed a little and decided to forgo that topic for another, "Thanks for standing down when I asked you to, out of curiosity, if you had killed him, what would have happened?" Absently, Lucifer noticed Trixie seemed interested in the answer as well, so he indulged them, "If someone of Hell is killed while they are in Hell, they reform quickly. If they are killed outside of Hell, their spirit is erased. I'm not sure what would happen if someone not of Hell was killed in Hell. I, and now you two, are exceptions to that in that, while we can be killed outside of Hell, we will return to Hell, and we are essentially unkillable inside Hell itself."

Line Break

As Lucifer explained the workings of Hell to the new royal women, the man crept back out of the castle, making sure to remain undetected. As soon as he was free, his face broke into a massive evil grin as a plan that had been growing since he heard the information disseminated in the throne room, began to solidify into a course of action that had the potential to cause much more trouble and strife than whatever he had planned before. He needed to get to the surface, quickly.

Line Break

**Los Angeles Police Department**

Detective Dan Espinoza was getting worried. Neither Trixie nor Chloe had been at her apartment when he dropped by to pick her up. He had called Trixie's school, only for them to tell him that she had not come in and Chloe had not called and excused her. After that, he had tried calling Chloe, only for it to go to voicemail. Next, though it pained him, he tried calling Lucifer, to no effect either. He had even called Chloe's mom, who said she hadn't talked to either in at least a week, he reassured her that he was just wondering if they had talked lately, not wanting to worry her if things turned out all right. Now, he was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, pondering the problem. It seemed that every adult in Trixie's life, and Trixie herself had disappeared off the face of the Earth. He started; he hadn't tried _every_ adult that Trixie had connections with. He quickly fumbled for his cell phone before dialing the number. He tensely waited for the person on the other end to pick up, his hope dwindling with each ring, before she answered. "Hello?" Dan sighed in relief, "Maze, it's Dan. I was just wondering if you know where Lucifer is?" There was a moment of silence on the other end, before she spoke again, "No, I don't, why?" Dan sighed, he was nearly out of options though, and besides, Maze _was_ a bounty hunter, if anyone could find them, it was likely her. "Well, Lucifer, along with Chloe and Trixie seem to have gone missing." There was another, longer, pause before Maze spoke again. "Right. I have a few ideas, but they'll take a while to check into, but I promise you, I'll find them. In the meantime, you might as well file a missing persons report and get other people looking too. Cast as big a net as you can." He nodded, though she couldn't see it, and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that right now. Thanks, Maze." She made an acknowledging noise before the line clicked and went dead.

He stood up and made his way through the precinct before making his missing persons report. It was as he was walking away after doing it that he was approached by a pale man dressed in a sharp suit. "Excuse me, Herr…?" Distractedly, Dan gave his name. "Herr Espinoza. I couldn't help but overhear you're vorried about your vife und daughter, ja?" Now paying a bit more attention, Dan warily nodded, and the man continued. "Vhat if I told you I had information about your vife und daughter, und the man known as Lucifer Morningstar?" Now the man had Dan's full attention, and suspicions. "I would ask you what information you had and how you came by it." The man laughed and waved his hand as if dismissing the matter, "How I came by this information vas nothing nefarious, I assure you. As to vhat the information is, how about the location of your vife und daughter, as vell as the true nature of the man known as Lucifer Morningstar." Dan _was _interested, he had to admit, but he still wasn't sure if he could trust this stranger. "How do I know I can trust you?" The man laughed, and said, "If you follow me, I'm sure I can convince you of the veracity of my vords." Dan nodded hesitantly, and said, "If you'll give me a couple minutes to grab some things from my desk, I could meet you back here in, say, ten minutes?" The man nodded and Dan went back to his desk to collect his cell phone, sending a quick text to Maze about the update, and grabbing his service weapon.

When he went back, the man was still waiting for him, and together, the two left the precinct. Dan asking him one final question before they exited the building. "What's your name?" The man laughed and shook his head, "Of course, how rude of me. You may call me Herr Faust." The man smiled and Dan was certain that, for just a moment, his eyes flashed red.

**Wow. I have no words. I used them all up writing that chapter, which is the longest chapter I've ever written myself by far. Bonus points to whomever can guess the identity of the man helping Dan, though I'm not exactly making it hard. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the music for which was Heartbeat by Vicetone, which is part of Monster Cat. If you've never heard of it, I highly recommend it. It's a lot of electronic, club kinda music, but there's a few gems in there, and even the club music is pretty good. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week.**

**Note, I am currently looking for a beta to help me get more time for writing, if anyone is interested, please PM me. Also, I have a poll up on my profile to see which story people want to see me write after this one is done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I haven't written anything for over a month, and to be honest, I never expected this story to be anywhere in the ballpark of IAMR, as I think I said before. That being said, I think there will likely be only two, maybe three, more chapters before I wrap this up. That said, enjoy.**

**Earth**

Dan stared, incredulous, at the German, Faust, who had just told him that before he would tell him the whereabouts of Chloe and Trixie, he would have to swear and perform a blood oath, of all things. The man just stood there, smiling serenely as if nothing was wrong, as Dan spluttered and tried to make his indignation known.

Eventually giving up, he settled for snarling out a 'No way!', and turned to leave, before the infuriating bastard called out, cool as could be, "Vell, I suppose they vill be quite safe vith Lucifer, much safer than vith you, at any rate. Seeing as they both ran off vith him, und didn't even bother to let you know, I guess they agree with me on that."

Dan whirled around, and stalked towards the man, grabbing him by the lapels, "Tell me, damn you! Tell me where my family is!" he all but shouted in his face. The man's expression didn't waiver, and if anything, it seemed to grow smug. "Of course I'll tell you, once you've sworn the blood oath to me." Dan slowly shook his head, not quite believing what it was he was about to agree to, "Fine," he spat, "I'll do the damned blood oath, but you had better hope to god your info is good, otherwise you'll be meeting him a lot sooner than you thought."

For some reason, the man smiled widely at that, "Oh, I don't think I'll have to vorry about meeting him anytime soon." He clapped his hands, "Anyvay, lets get on vith the oath." He reached into his jacket and removed a cruel looking blade made of pitch-black metal. "Now then, ve clasp hands, you say your part, I'll say mine, I'll slide the blade between our hands, cutting us und sealing our oath in blood, und you'll get your info, sound good?"

Dan glared, "No, it doesn't, but its not like I've got any choice in the matter. Let's do it." The man's smile seemed to twist and become evil as they clasped hands, Dan chanted, "Ego testor facere ut dicis." With a wide smile, the man chanted, "Non jurare de dicendo veritatem." Dan winced as the blade was slid between their conjoined palm, then screamed and writhed in pain as his blood began to boil and he felt as if acid were coursing through his veins. Throughout it all, the man kept his grasp on Dan's hand, and his grin had become outright demonic.

Though it had only been a few seconds, to Dan it felt as if days had passed before the burning subsided and he realized he was still alive. Ripping his hand away from the man, he roared, "Faust, what the hell was that!" with his grin still fully demonic, the man replied nonchalantly, "Oh, that vas simply the result of making a pact vith a demon. Thank you for that, by the vay, it makes things so much easier for me." Confusion warred with anger on Dan's face, before he wound up his fist and swung at the man. "Stop." Dan was shocked when his arm froze in mid-air, the momentum behind the aborted swing nearly throwing him off his feet.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, he wound up again, only for the process to repeat itself. Growing bored of watching Dan nearly throw himself to the ground, the man eventually said, "Oh, give it a rest, vould you?" With a look of horror on his face, Dan realized he couldn't move to attack the man. "What the hell have you done to me?" He growled. The man shook his head, as if disappointed, "I've told you vhat I've done already, I made a demonic pact vith you." He grinned, showing suddenly pointed teeth, "I swore to tell you the truth, und in return, you swore to do vhatever I said."

Dan felt his stomach drop, but couldn't really believe what the man was telling him, after all, demons didn't really exist. He was just about to really rant and rage at the man, but before he could get going, the man gave an exasperated sigh, "Vould you _please_ shut up und listen?" Dan's mouth snapped shut and his eyes rolled around in a panic, before the man spoke again. "Now, I vill allow you to speak again, but only if you do so vith a civil tongue in your head. I _can _always cut it out, you know?" Glaring, Dan nodded his head, and with an almost negligent wave, the man spoke, "You may speak."

"My wife and daughter, you said you know where they are, and you swore to tell me the truth about them when we made this damn oath, pact, thing. So, tell me, where are they?"

The man smirked, "Vell, you did manage to ruin my fun by asking me a direct question, I vas going to play vith you, but you've made the vording of my oath vork in your favour. Not that it'll do you much good, you'll never be seeing them again. But, to answer your question, they are both currently residing in Hell, along vith Lucifer."

Dan's eyes widened and he visibly struggled against himself as he tried to attack the man in a rage. "You killed them?! You killed my wife and child?! You bastard, I'll kill you! I'll…" His tirade was ended as the man once again commanded him to be quiet.

"No, I did not kill your family." Dan angrily gestured at his mouth, the man sighed and nodded. "But you said they were in hell!" The man smirked, "Ah, but did I say they vere dead?" Dan stopped and looked at the man, puzzled, "Well, how else could they be in hell if they weren't dead?" The man rolled his eyes and gestured to himself "Hello, demon? Did you forget already that you made a pact vith one of Hell's denizens?"

Dan shook his head, "But, Heaven, Hell, all that bible stuff, that's not real." The man laughed, a deep, booming laugh, and with every laugh, he changed, becoming less a man and more demonic, until what stood before Dan could only be called a demon.

"My god, what have I done?" He whispered to himself. The man snarled out a laughed, "God's got nothing to do vith this, Detective Espinoza. Und even if He did, you've damned your soul by making a pact vith me."

Shaking his head, Dan tried to get back to what he really wanted to know, "My wife and daughter, if they're not dead, why are they in Hell?"

The demon laughed, "Vell, your lovely ex-wife is the new Queen of Hell, vhile your daughter is its princess. Dan staggered back, as if physically struck, "What?" he whispered, before remembering one other piece of information he had been promised, "And Lucifer, how does he figure into everything?"

The demon laughed, "You mean you haven't figured it out? Oh, that's just rich! Who do you think Lucifer is? He's the _King_ of Hell! Lucifer, Satan, Lord of the air, Bringer of Light, the Fallen Angel. They're all von and the same, they're all real, und he _married your vife!_ The man's mocking diatribe ended as he fell once again into hysterics. "Oh, this is too good! You know, I actually feel like I have to thank you, I haven't had this much fun in a long time, then again, spending eternity in a personalized cell isn't exactly conducive to entertainment."

Dan was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that his wife had apparently run off and had a shotgun wedding with the actual King of Hell, not to mention dragging their daughter down there with her. Suddenly, Dan realized he could move, and while his first instinct was to try and make a break for it to warn someone, like Maze… Maze! She had been with Lucifer the longest, could it be possible she was a demon too? It didn't really matter, since though that was his first instinct, the demon had proven that he truly had seemingly signed himself over to him, the only thing for it was to try and end his own life before the demon made him do anything horrible.

"And what about Maze?" The demon narrowed his eyes, the amusement fading from his face, "Vhat about her?" Dan waffled for a brief moment, before steeling himself and speaking, "She was with Lucifer since we first met, does that mean she's a… demon… as well?" The man spat, "Yes, she is, damn teacher's pup. Alvays striving for his attention und approval…" Dan made his move, before he could lose his resolve, and broke into a sprint directly towards the edge of the carpark they were in. He had almost made it before his body stopped moving and he pitched forward, hearing a sickening crunch as many of his facial bones snapped as he was unable to break his fall. He heard a slow clap from behind him, "Clever, detective, remove yourself from the equation before I can use you, und it almost vorked, as vell, unfortunately, for you, that is, I am not so easily bested. Now, vhile I'm glad we got to have this little chat, I think it's best we get to vork, can't have you getting lucky und throwing yourself off the edge, now can ve?"

Dan tried to speak and found he couldn't, he glared at the demon until his mouth worked again, "And what exactly will we be doing?" The demon chuckled, "Vhy, bringing some of my brethren onto the mortal coil, of course. Of course, this vill be the last thing you ever do, as it requires a mortal's villing sacrifice, und, vouldn't you know it, technically, you'll be doing it villingly." The demon must have seen some spark of hope, or maybe defiance, because he laughed, "Und don't think vhen this is over, you'll see your vife or daughter again, as the ritual consumes your eternal soul. Vhen it's over, you'll simply cease to exist… Forever." Broken, Dan mentally said goodbye to Chloe and Trixie and the Demon instructed him on what to do.

Time Skip

**30 Minutes Later**

The jagged, glowing, purple portal looked into a cell block made entirely of a dark metal. The man inside looked up and a nasty grin slowly spread across his face as he got up and crossed the threshold of the portal, entering the mortal plane. "You are getting the others?" He asked, "Of course," the demon replied. The man smiled, his form rippling and changing to become more demonic as well. "Well done, Mephistopheles."

**And that's that. I know it's not as long as my chapters normally are, but Like with IAMR, I'm starting to feel that forcing myself to write with a word minimum is going to start harming my writing. I can promise that I'll never make a chapter that is under 1k words, unless its something like an epilogue like in IAMR, but aside from that, I think I can manage about 2k words per chapter easy, and I'll likely generally make it closer to 2.5-3k. The music for this chapter was the main menu theme for Halo 3, I was feeling nostalgic.**

**Note, I am currently looking for a beta to help me get more time for writing, if anyone is interested, please PM me. Also, I have a poll up on my profile to see which story people want to see me write after this one is done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome one and all to the next chapter of King and Queen of Hell. Likely, this is the second to last chapter. But fret not, for once I'm done with this, I have three other stories in the works, which I can then begin working on. Not to mention anything else I get inspiration for. Anyway, without further ado, I give you the next chapter.**

**A reminder: 1 hour on Earth is 1 month in Hell**

**Earth, 4 Hours Later**

It had taken some doing, but the final demon had at last been freed from his cage. The beings stood and enjoyed freedom for the first time in millennia, while talking and planning their next move in their plan to take over the mortal plane.

The soulless husk of the man Mephistopheles had tricked into freeing them lay carelessly discarded against one of the many metal contraptions that stood in the building they were in. Time passed, and they suddenly heard the sound of many people making their way into the building, and smirked to each other; here was a chance to capture some playthings to keep themselves amused while they quietly amassed their power, no need to let Heaven or Hell know what they were up to, after all.

Line Break

Ella was making her way towards her when she noticed a congregation of men standing around it, conversing. Smiling at them, she made her way over. "Excuse me, my car's just here, could you guys move over a bit so I can get out?" She asked. One of the men smiled and nodded, "Of course, frauline, our apologies." She waved him of, "Oh, its no problem…" She trailed off as the men moved to reveal someone leaned against her car. Though their colour was a deathly grey, and their skin was sunken and stretched over their bones as if all the moisture and vitality had been leached from their body, Ella quickly realized she knew who it was. "DAN!" She screamed, hurrying over to inspect what had happened to him.

She was just about to whirl around and confront the men when something struck the back of her head and her world went black.

**Hell, 1 Month Later**

It had taken quite a bit of work on everyone's part, but they had finally gotten Hell up and running in its new form. In that time, under the guise of having them both tailored for a new wardrobe, which he was, he managed to get their measurements, which he then passed on to the blacksmith. She promised that the objects would be ready in one week's time, so he called Paris, and told him to prepare the ceremony for the day after it.

Until that time, he decided to simply ascend one of the towers, and look out onto his new, and improved, if he were honest with himself, kingdom, and make plans for the celebrations he wanted to take place after the coronation. Seeing a rather large empty space within flying distance of the castle, a smile grew on his face as an idea came to him. He didn't often indulge his flair for theatrics and his more demonic nature together, but this, this could be quite fun.

Ordering a passing servant to get Paris, he looked back out over his lands, a smile growing on his face as he drew inspiration from real life events. Oh yes, this would be quite fun, indeed.

"My lord," Paris intoned from behind him, bowing, "You called for me?" Lucifer turned, and clapped the man on the shoulder, "Indeed I did, Paris. I have had an excellent idea for a celebration to occur after the coronation. Since it is a rather large undertaking, I want you to postpone all nonessential labor so that it can be focused on this task. We only have a week to get this done, and since it is such a momentous occasion, I expect nothing less than perfection, do you understand?"

Paris gulped slightly; he had distinctly heard the warning undertone in his lord's words. Hurrying to give his assurances that all would be done exactly as his lord had commanded, "It will be done my lord."

Lucifer smiled; all threats gone from his voice when he started laying out what he wanted to happen. Paris swallowed nervously; this was a lot bigger than he had originally thought, and he had to keep it all secret from the new royal ladies to boot! He absently bowed and walked away, his mind working on overdrive as he called for certain members of his personal set of advisors. They had a lot of work to do.

Line Break

**Earth, 30 Minutes Later**

Ella groaned and pressed a hand to her head as she slowly regained consciousness. "Ow, gah, that really hurt." She muttered, rubbing the knot that had formed on the back of her head. "Where am I? What happened?" She murmured, looking around.

She looked to be in a small room, with a window overlooking a rundown neighborhood. Looking at her watch, she saw not much time had passed. Aside from the window and small bed she had woken up in, the only other feature of the room was a door. Carefully making her way to the door, she put her ear against it, but couldn't hear anything from the other side, so she carefully opened it and made her way down the hall, looking for some way to escape. When she made it to what looked like the living room, she froze.

Gathered in the room were the men from the parking garage, all discussing something in a low, guttural language. What had made her heart skip a beat though, was that some of them looked less than human now. Claws, wings, long and pointed teeth were everywhere. Ella whimpered, wondering what kind of nightmare she had woken up into.

One of the creatures clearly heard her, because he turned around and smiled nastily at her. "Look who woke up, boys." He taunted. The others turned and looked at her, some hungrily, some with lust in their eyes, and some with pure loathing, glaring at her as if her very existence was an insult to them.

Ella gripped her gold cross nervously, "What… What _are_ you?" She asked, her voice hitching as she did so. The creatures laughed, the same one who had spoken before answering her now, "We are demons, and we are going to wage war on this plane until it burns in Hellfire for eternity." Ella took an involuntary step backwards, and the demons in front of her advanced, until in a last-ditch effort, she whipped her cross up in a pitiful attempt to ward them off.

To her surprise and elation, they cringed back and hissed at it. Feeling relief and adrenaline flood her, she kept the cross pointed at them as she backed out of the room, trying to find the door.

When she finally found it, she fumbled for the handle, before the door flew open behind her, and she was grabbed by supernaturally strong hands. She whipped the cross behind her, where it was simply plucked from her hands. Ella craned her head in shock, "But… but… my cross…" The demon laughed, "Hah! You think a little hunk of metal can do anything to us?" She slumped in his grip, and gestured to where the others were, "But they did?" she half stated, half asked. The demon laughed again, "Alright gents, jokes over, I got her." The sound of laughter emanated from the other room, and the last vestige of hope in Ella died.

Looking at the demon holding her, she asked pitifully, "Can I at least have my cross back?" For a horrible second, she was sure the demon would ignore her plea and withhold it, before he shrugged, and gave it to her, "Not like you'll have any use for it anyway."

Ella was led back to her room, where she collapsed on her bed, a defeated woman.

Line Break

**Hell, 8 Days Earlier**

The coronation had gone without a hitch. Both Chloe and Trixie were dressed in their finest and led to stand in front of a congregation of untold numbers of the inhabitants of Hell, were they were presented with their crowns, beautiful pieces of wrought black gold, inlaid with precious gems. Chloe was presented with a queen's crown, while a princess's tiara was placed on Trixie's head. Lucifer had come already wearing a king's crown, but made of a dark iron or steel, and covered in sharp points.

Chloe had raised her eyebrows at it when she saw the design of hers and Trixie's headwear, but he had simply shrugged, and whispered, "Devil." Chloe rolled her eyes, but made no further comment.

Once they had accepted their crowns, Paris strode forward and shouted, "Hail the royal family!"

The applause was thunderous and unending, until Lucifer strode forward himself and raised a hand for quiet.

Such was the respect and power he wielded, that he got it almost immediately.

"In honor of the new royal ladies, I have decreed that there will be 100 days of games and festivities, to commence immediately!" The applause was just as tumultuous as what had been afforded to Paris' statement.

Line Break

As they made their way towards the newly built coliseum, Lucifer clapped his hands. "Well, that was certainly fun, and I must admit, I've always wanted to say something like that, it always seemed so much fun in the movies." Noticing Chloe's less than pleased look, he asked, "Is there something wrong, Chloe?" Frowning at him, she gestured to Trixie, "I hope you don't intend for my daughter to be exposed to the death and bloodshed that goes on at these types of games?"

Lucifer waved away her concerns, "Nonsense. Most of that is fiction, gladiatorial games were more a show of skill on par with something like an MMA match than anything else, you can blame Hollywood for that grand misconception, and besides," he leaned in and whispered so that Trixie, who was only half paying attention anyway, couldn't hear, "She still has lessons to complete, and that is when the fun fights, the ones to the death, will occur." She looked apprehensive, and Lucifer correctly deduced what was bothering her, "Remember, here in Hell, they will simply reform if they are killed."

Chloe looked relieved, and even a little bit excited, now that her primary concerns had been assuaged. The three of them, along with Paris and some of the servants, made their way to a special box built into the coliseum just for them.

The servants were something else it had taken Chloe a while to get used to, especially her Ladies in Waiting, who almost never left her alone. It had bothered her at first, but after a few months, she grew to appreciate all the little things they did for her to make her life easier. Trixie had loved having her Ladies in Waiting around her from day one. It had probably helped that they were all around her age, and she treated them more as friends than servants, and the girls loved her for that as well.

Chloe was broken out of her musings by a subtle prod by Lucifer, and she realized they were now standing in the box. Looking down into the sand filled arena, she saw armoured figures standing in rows, and excitedly chatting people making their ways to seats, while even more lined the walls, it was standing room only.

When Lucifer grabbed Chloe's arm and looped it through his own, and brought her forward to stand at the edge of the box with him, the crowd went ballistic. Lucifer smiled and waved at the enthusiastic crowd, before raising his hand once more, for quiet.

When it had been granted to him, he spoke, "I declare these games, open!" He cried, and Chloe rolled her eyes at his theatrics. Her attention again turned to the armoured figures when, as one, they crossed their right arms across their chests and shouted, "Ave rex et regina in infernum!"

With that, the games had begun.

Line Break

Despite her earlier misgivings, Chloe found that she really enjoyed the games, it truly was incredible the level of skill on show in some of the fights.

The day had started off with more amateur fighters, mostly peasant conscripts from armies such as the Babylonians or the Turks. It then progressed to more modern military fighters, who generally fought with combat knives, while the conscripts had fought with an array of ancient melee weapons. They were skilled fighters, no doubt, but Lucifer had quietly assured her that the real fights hadn't even begun yet, and he was right.

After the seventh or so fight with modern combatants, Lucifer strode up to the edge of the box and again asked for silence.

"Now that we have seen some examples of both modern and ancient amateur fighters, we will be going on to see some of the professionals. I debated whether to work up to these two or not, but figured my new queen would likely want to see some of the skill present in Hell as soon as possible, so, with that thought in mind, I give you, Achilles and Jason!"

The crowd went ballistic at the thought of seeing the two legendary figures duking it out, while Lucifer made his way back to his seat, where Chloe grabbed his arm and hissed, "You mean _the_ Achilles and Jason? From Greek myth?" He chuckled and patted her arms, "I do indeed. You may want to watch, as I think this fight will be one to remember."

And it was. The two mythic warriors saluted the royals, then each other, and as soon as the command was given, flew at each other in a flurry of blades and shields. The crowd got wilder and louder as the fight went on, until, at last, Achilles disarmed Jason and held the point of his sword at his neck. Jason shakily held up his middle and pointer fingers in the symbol of surrender, which Lucifer accepted.

Panting, the two men clasped each other's forearms, before bowing to the royals, then the crowd, before walking off together.

Chloe looked at Lucifer with exhilaration in her eyes, "That was incredible!" he laughed, "Yes, they are quite skilled, aren't they?" She nodded, and then shot a look at her daughter when Trixie piped up, "I wish I could fight like that!" Seeing Lucifer about to speak, she shot him a glare that promised pain and misery for him if he acquiesced. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I might be able to arrange for a tutor, and suitable learning conditions, so long as you mother approves, of course." Trixie looked pleadingly at Chloe, who grumbled to herself, before giving her tentative approval.

Line Break

More fights between ancient heroes of various myths occurred before two strong but unassuming looking men stepped into the arena. Noting their more modern clothing, though not the exact country of origin, Chloe raised her eyebrow at Lucifer. He shrugged, "We had the ancient professionals, now we get to see the modern ones. All of the ladies and gentlemen you are about to see have, to put it in layman's terms, files full of black sheets of paper. Special Ops, Black Ops, assassins, super soldiers, however you want to put it, they are the best of the best, when it comes to modern warfare."

"And who are they?" she asked. Lucifer hummed for a moment, before shaking his head, "I'm not sure of their names, but the one on the left is Canadian Special Forces, the other is Iraqi Golden Division." She nodded, interested in seeing how the fight played out.

It was brutal. There was no other appropriate word for the fight than that. They had observed the same formalities as the ancient warriors, but as soon as the command to start was given, you could have been forgiven for thinking that it was an actual fight for survival. Nothing was held back; no holds were barred, no move was too dirty, maiming almost seemed to be expected. The Iraqi had a wicked looking curved knife, while the Canadian carried what Chloe could easily recognize as a standard combat knife. That isn't to say that they restricted themselves to knives. Punches, kicks, even sand was thrown in an effort to gain a leg up on their opponent. Chloe swore she even saw the Canadian bite the Iraqi on one occasion.

In the end, the Iraqi managed to make the Canadian submit, but by no means came out unscathed. One of his arms was dangling uselessly, the bone clearly visible, while one of his legs was clearly broken as well. They both were bleeding heavily from the multitude of cuts they had accumulated.

Chloe looked at Lucifer, "That was brutal." He grinned, "It was, wasn't it? And it will only get better from here, they were the lower end. The last fight between modern professionals will be between two of the trainers of the modern security forces." Chloe could only wonder at what that fight would look like.

Time Skip 99 days

Chloe never thought she would be upset to see the end of 100 days of gladiator style fights. Then again, she never thought she would be party to 100 days of gladiator style fights, either. She was tempted to agree with Trixie that the games should become an annual event, though she was sure her daughter wouldn't want it for the same reasons.

The first day of fights, after Trixie had gone to her classes, the fights to the death occurred. At first, she had been disgusted, more by the crowd's reaction than by the fights themselves. Lucifer reminded her that most of them had been around when this was still a form of entertainment, and fights to the death were seen as a rare and exciting occurrence. She did think Lucifer was enjoying his job as giver of life or death a bit much, but she did concede that his flair for dramatics did enhance the atmosphere he was going for.

By the end of the first month, however, she was starting to enjoy the fights to the death.

By the end of the second, they were what she was looking forward to the most.

By the midpoint of the third month, she had asked Lucifer if she could be the judge of life and death.

By the end of the games, she was known for being much more in favor in death than life, than Lucifer.

It was only when she noticed the worried looks of passersby, that she asked Lucifer what was going on. He laughed, "They are scared of you, Chloe. Their only real exposure of you is your penchant for calling for death in the arena." Chloe gasped and staggered back into a chair, "I hadn't even thought about it, but they're right, what is going on. I never could have ordered the death of someone on Earth, why was it so easy for me to do it here?" Lucifer knelt down and grabbed her hand, "My dear Chloe, I think there are two reasons you need not fear. Firstly, I have made it very clear that people killed in Hell simply reform, so it's not as if you were causing any lasting damage. Secondly, I think that becoming Queen of Hell has slightly warped you," He held up a hand before she could explode, "Now, that is not a bad thing. You are still very much Chloe Decker, but just a bit more of a darker version. I very much doubt you're suddenly going to start going around eating babies or anything of that silly nature. And as for the people, don't worry about them too much. Let them see that you are a very different person outside the arena, and they will quickly get over their fear of you."

Chloe flung her arms around him, "Thank you." He patted her back, "No thanks needed, my dear."

Line Break

**Earth, Same Time**

Ella grabbed her cross and closed her eyes, "Hey there, Big Guy. I know we've had a bit of a rough patch recently, but I've just had some irrefutable proof shoved in my face that you exist. I could really do with some help right about now." Ella was disappointed when nothing happened, but then could only stare in shock as her cross glowed with warmth.

**And there we go. Man, this chapter fought me from start to finish. I knew what I wanted to do from the beginning, but for some reason, putting the actual words down just wasn't easy. That thing about gladiators is true, by the way, though that doesn't stop me from calling Russel Crow's Gladiator one of my favorite movies. Fun fact, the history consultant for the movie refused to have her name put in the credits because it was so far off accurate. The Music for this chapter was Die in a Fire by The Living Tombstone.**

**Note, I am currently looking for a beta to help me get more time for writing, if anyone is interested, please PM me. Also, I have a poll up on my profile to see which story people want to see me write after this one is done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Welcome to the fifth, and likely penultimate, chapter of King and Queen of Hell. **

**Warning: Mature themes are present in this chapter**

**A reminder: 1 Hour on Earth = 1 Month in Hell**

**Earth, 1 Month Later**

Ella wept silently as the demon left the room, leaving her a broken and savaged woman. When the demons weren't doing whatever they were doing to destroy Earth as she knew it, they were entertaining themselves with her.

For the first week, she had held out hope that God was doing something to help her, and it let her distance her mind from what was happening to her body. But the days dragged on, her body becoming more and more ravaged by the near constant abuses heaped upon it by the demons, and no help came.

She became less hopeful as the days of her second week slowly crawled by.

But it was the third week that truly broke her. It was after a "session" with the German sounding one, that she was bodily dragged into the living room, and saw the broken and bloody corpse of her own brother. She had screamed and raged, trying to attack the demons, but it was useless and she was soon dragged away, sobbing, back to her room. It was that night she started to secretly sharpen her cross.

It was slow going, and she wasn't quite sure what she was planning on doing with it, as it was quite small, and she was sure it wouldn't be even an annoyance to the demons, but it gave her both something to do, and a sense of purpose, so she kept at it. It was slow going, as she was often interrupted by the demons wanting to have some fun, but she kept at it, and by the middle of her fourth week she was rewarded by an edge keen enough to cut her finger quite easily.

It was at this point she was faced with a choice. She could attack one of the demons when they were having their fun with her. She mentally shook her head, it would do little to no lasting damage, and, aside from giving her the small satisfaction of having done _something_, wouldn't actually accomplish anything.

Her other option was to use the blade on herself, and hope that she was left alone long enough to bleed out. Her mind flashed to the image of Ricardo, bloody and broken, lying on the ground, his lifeless eyes staring at her, accusing her of killing him, accusing her of not being there. She choked out a sob, when she realized that, even with the revelation of Heaven and Hell, she likely wouldn't see her brother ever again, given the things he had done in his life.

It took her a further three days to come to grips with the fact that she was not only going to kill herself, but that she wouldn't see some of her family ever again. She waited until the next demon was finished, and then grabbed her cross. Placing it against her left carotid artery, she steeled herself, before cutting both carotids and her jugular in one movement. This would allow her to bleed out much quicker, and starve her brain of oxygen, hopefully easing the pain of her death.

It seemed to work, as her body quickly went numb, before her eyesight started going fuzzy and black. The last thing she heard was a very familiar voice saying, "Oh, Ella, I'm so sorry it came to this." Before she quietly and gratefully, died.

Line Break

Ella sucked in a sharp breath and shot up into a seated position. Looking around, Ella become more and more confused, the room that she was in currently looked exactly like the one she had just killed herself in. Looking down, Ella shrieked, she was looking at her own dead body! Her mangled neck looked like a demented toddler had drawn a jagged smile in red marker on it, and her sheets were soaked in her blood. She wasn't just in a room that looked the exact same, she _was in _the exact same room. After she calmed down from seeing her dead body, Ella marveled at how peaceful she looked in death, her relaxed expression betraying nothing of the pain and torment she had endured at the hands of literal demons. Distractedly, she noted that the illusion of calm broke down the further her eyes traveled down her body, betraying the abuse it had suffered.

Ella sat on the bed, dispassionately taking in events as they happened around her. She was shaken from her reverie by the angry shouting of the demon who had walked in and discovered her dead body. She curiously followed the demon back to his brethren, wondering what they would do now that she was no longer available as their plaything. She distantly hoped that they wouldn't find another woman to use, but the feelings felt muted and far away, as if she didn't have the strength to bring herself to feel anything fully anymore.

The German one who seemed to be nominally in charged quieted down his peers, "It doesn't matter that she's dead. Ve are almost vithin reach of our goal, at that point, ve vill have all the vomen ve vant!" The assembled demons cheered, and Ella slipped away, back to the room she came from.

There, she sat down and simply watched the world go by, wondering when and how she was going to go to her afterlife. She was interrupted in her musings by a very familiar voice.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Ella." She whipped around and saw the last person she had expected to, but made the most sense in showing up. "Rea-Rae!" She said, going for a hug. "Hey Ella," The ghost replied. "Wait," Ella stepped back, "Does this mean I'm a ghost? That makes a lot more sense than…" She trailed off, noticing the look on her friend's face. "I'm not a ghost?" She queried, and her spectral companion shook her head. "Then…what am I?" She saw her friend take in a breath and exhale it, "You're not a ghost… and I'm not either." Ella was confused, "Rae-Rae, what…?" The girl put a hand up, "Ella, just…please listen before you say anything, okay?" Hesitantly, Ella nodded.

"I'm not a ghost, I never have been. The first time we met, the car crash, remember?" Ella nodded, "I was there because I was, uh, I was doing my job, my… divine… job. My name isn't Rae-Rae, it's Azrael, I'm an angel. My job is the Angel of Death, to escort souls that have died to Heaven. You were never supposed to see me, but sometimes I make mistakes, and show myself to someone who isn't dead or dying. You were one of those times, and I panicked, told you I was a ghost, and you were just so nice that, that I wanted to hang out with you more. With you I wasn't Azrael, Angel of Death, I was just Rae-Rae, Ella's friend the ghost. And then, when you said you didn't want to see me anymore, I nudged you towards my brother, so you guys could look out for each other. I knew he would like you just as much as I do, and he would protect you."

After making sure her companion was finished speaking, Ella shook her head slowly, "Rae… Azrael…" But was interrupted by the woman, "I…wouldn't mind if you kept calling me Rae-Rae, if you want," giving Ella a tentative smile, which Ella returned, "Rae-Rae, then. I don't even know where to start. Forgetting all that stuff about the car crash and angels making mistakes, which seems _so _weird to me, how did you expect me to find your brother, who I'm guessing is an angel, in the first place? There's millions of people in LA!"

Azrael smiled, "I had faith." Seeing Ella's raised eyebrow, she blushed, "I may have also asked father to intervene on my behalf." Ella stumbled back, "Woah, hold on, time out. You asked _God_ to send me a guardian angel?" Azrael toed the floor, "Eh, not exactly?" Rushing to explain, she continued, "He was already there, and, uh, he's not exactly what would first come to mind when you think, angel, either." Seeing Ella was getting impatient, she rushed on, "But it worked! You guys met and became friends, and he protected you, just like I knew he would."

Ella ran through the people she had become friends with since she had come to LA, no one really stood out to her as being a sort of angel super protector. "I can't figure out who it is?" Ella half stated, half asked, "Before I tell you, I want you to remember that he has been a good friend to you, and was never evil or mean… well, unless it was to bad people, but they deserved it!" Ella raised her eyebrows again, "You're not exactly selling him to me, Rae-Rae," She drawled out. "It was Lucifer," Azrael cried out, seeing the startled expression on Ella's face, she quieted down and said, "It was Lucifer, okay? He was the brother I knew would look out for you."

Ella furrowed her brow, "Lucifer is an angel? He seems a bit, sinful, for an…" Ella trailed off and looked wide eyed at Azrael, whose guilty look was all the confirmation she needed. "Rae-Rae," She said slowly, "Did you ask the _devil_ to my guardian angel?" The girl squirmed, "Uh, no?" Ella thought her eyebrow might get stuck where it was at this point, "Well, I didn't _ask_ him to, I asked father to cross your paths." She finished lamely. Ella knew her eyebrow was going to get stuck like this, "You asked _God_ to make the_ Devil_ my guardian angel, and He _agreed_?" Ella was incredulous.

Azrael was close to pouting, "I told you to remember he has been nothing but nice to you! If you stop and think for a moment, has he ever given you any indication he was evil?" Ella stopped and thought about it. Lucifer had never been anything but a friend to her, and a good one at that, but that made no sense, if he truly was the devil, and recent events caused her to believe that was indeed the case, then why was he so…normal? For LA at least.

Realizing that Azrael was still waiting for an answer, she gave her one, "Well, no, but that doesn't change the fact that he is the actual devil! And what does that make Maze? She has been with him as long as I have known him." Azrael seemed to think for a moment, "Maze? Might be Mazikeen, one of his demons." Ella started, "Demons!" Azrael nodded, "Yes, they're real as well." Ella shook her head, "You don't understand, I know they're real, I've been the plaything of a group of them for a month now." Azrael scowled, "What! I'll kill them! Who are they?" Ella shrugged, "Never thought to ask for names, but I heard a few of them refer to a German sounding one as Mephistopheles." Ella frowned as she saw all the colour drain from Azrael's face, "Rae-Rae, what's wrong?"

Azrael shook her head, "Ella, how long did you say you had been their plaything for?" Ella was taken aback by the intensity in her tone, "About a month, why?" Azrael started pacing, "Oh, this is not good, not good at all. We need to warn Lucifer immediately, come on!" Azrael grabbed Ella by the hand and she suddenly grew wings out of her back. Holding tight to Ella, she shot out of the room and Towards Lux.

**Alright, that's another chapter down. I got a bit hung up on the Ella/Azrael interaction, but covered what I wanted to at any rate, so What I'll do for next chapter is to finish up the story, no matter how long it gets, but it will be at least a standard full-length chapter. This one is a bit on the short side, because it was taking me forever to write, and it felt like a good point to stop. The Music for the chapter was Poker Face by Lady Gaga.**

**Note, I am currently looking for a beta to help me get more time for writing, if anyone is interested, please PM me. Also, I have a poll up on my profile to see which story people want to see me write after this one is done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the final chapter of King and Queen of Hell. I hope you enjoyed the journey. I have gone back and forth a few times on how I want to wrap this thing up, but I have made a few changes to earlier chapters to tie in with how I want things to go, and now I'm happy with what I've got, so without further ado, the final chapter.**

**Lux, One Minute Later**

Azrael touched down on the penthouse balcony and let Ella go, and began pulling her inside, "Come on, we've got to find Lucifer and warn him!" Ella, still unsure on why Azrael was acting so strange, followed along, bemused and slightly worried.

Line Break

Azrael actually looked near tears when she finally gave up and defeatedly led Ella back to the elevator. "It's no use, he's not here, hasn't been for a while, I can tell."

"What gave it away, the lack of female garments everywhere?" Both women jumped at the sardonic voice that answered from inside the penthouse.

Azrael, startled, pushed Ella behind her and drew a spear from… somewhere. Ella busied herself trying to figure out where she had been keeping it, recognizing the voice and knowing she wouldn't hurt them.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Azrael demanded, scanning the penthouse. "Calm down, angel girl, I'm not here to hurt you, I was actually looking for Lucifer myself, why were you?"

Azrael said nothing, but continued to scan the room, prompting a huff, and the speaker moved into the light. "There, happy?" Maze asked as she leaned against the piano. Azrael pointed her spear at Maze, "Why were you looking for Lucifer, Mazikeen?" Maze sighed, and shrugged, "Fine, I was hoping he would be able to help me track down a missing person." Azrael raised an eyebrow, "A demon looking to help someone, really?" Maze flushed, "Hey, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I can't be a good person, sometimes." Azrael rolled her eyes, "This, coming from Hell's top and most loyal torturer. Who were you looking for that Lucifer would help you with, anyway?" Maze looked intently at Azrael for a moment, before slowly saying, "A friend's daughter has gone missing, Lucifer likes her, so I was hoping he'd be willing to help."

Ella gasped and strode forward, "Trixie's missing?" Maze started slightly, then nodded, "Ella, is that you?" Ella started, she hadn't meant to do anything, but the news had shocked her, before she stopped short, "Wait, you can hear me? You can see me?" Maze looked quizzically at her, "Yes, why wouldn't I be able to see you…" She trailed off and looked at Azrael again, before gasping and looking back at Ella. Almost hesitantly, she asked, "Ella… are you… dead?" Ella nodded, "I made the best of a very bad situation." Maze looked shocked, "What situation would make dying the best option." Ella looked down, and Azrael stepped in, "She was being kept as a plaything by a few of your uncles," Maze paled, and Azrael nodded, "Now you see why we need to find Lucifer." Maze shakily nodded, before asking the question she didn't think she really wanted the answer to, "How long?" Ella still wouldn't look at her, so Azrael answered, "About a month." Maze staggered back, "This isn't good at all, you realize what they're likely doing, and that in that time frame, they're almost done?" Azrael nodded, "I know. They're going to wake your mother.

Line Break

After that, they frantically searched the penthouse for any clues as to Lucifer's whereabouts. It was Ella who found the blade, but Maze who found the words of the ritual scrawled in Lucifer's handwriting. Quickly reading through it, she gasped as what Lucifer had done sunk in, "I can't believe it," Maze muttered. "What is it," Ella asked her. Maze shook her head and showed Ella the paper. Ella looked at it, and then looked at Maze, "What does it mean?" Azrael grabbed the paper and furiously read it over, she too gasped when she had finished, looking to Maze, she simply asked, "Who?" Maze glanced at Ella, "Decker, it has to be." Ella butted in, "Chloe? What's she got to do with this? Oh god, what must she be thinking with Trixie missing?" Maze put her hand on Ella's shoulder, "If I'm right, and I'm almost positive that I am, given what I now know, Decker doesn't even know Trixie is missing, mostly because she's been with her for about the last 60 years." Ella gave her a look that clearly stated she thought Maze had gone insane.

Maze gestured to the paper that Azrael still held in her hands. "The words written there are the incantation for an ancient marital binding ritual, and a blood bonding ceremony," Maze paused and smirked as Ella didn't seem to grasp what she was saying, "Decker is now Mrs. Morningstar." Ella gasped and looked to Azrael for confirmation. She shrugged, "Mazikeen is correct on what these words are for, Lucifer's chosen, I can't tell you from this alone, but Mazikeen would have a better insight into whom that might be." Maze picked up after this, "Lucifer knows how important Trixie is to Decker, he likely would have taken her there after they bonded, and he knows enough esoteric rituals that he would be able to blood adopt her if she chose to accompany them to Hell…" Maze looked at Azrael, we have to get there and warn him." Azrael nodded.

"Without Lucifer, I can't move between the planes, not without some bloody rituals, at least, very bloody ones, so I can't warn him."

Azrael sighed, "He's going to be so mad when he figures out I could have visited him, and didn't, the problem is, I need to be transporting a soul to Hell to get there, and I usually let one of the others transport the evil ones."

"Take me." Maze and Azrael snapped there heads around to Ella, who had quietly spoken, "What?" They both asked. "I said, take me." Azrael shook her head, "Ella, you've always been good, and faithful to boot, you've earned a spot in the Silver City, would you really give that up for eternal damnation?"

Ella set her jaw, "To help the world? Yes." She started walking away, but was stopped suddenly by Maze grabbing her in a fierce hug. Ella hugged her back, before holding her at arm's length, "What was that for? I'll ask Lucifer to bring you back to Hell, and we can hang out there for all of my damnation." Maze shook her head, her eyes suspiciously wet, "That was for being my friend, even when I was a bitch." Ella grabbed her in another hug, before walking with Azrael to the balcony. Maze watched them leave, the single word Ella had whispered in her ear echoing in her head, "Always."

Line Break

**Hell, 10 Minutes Later**

The royal family were gathered in the throne room, going about their daily activities. Trixie was training with one of her teachers, Achilles, with her blades, while Lucifer was talking quietly with Paris, and occasionally calling out critiques to Trixie. Chloe was talking with some of her own confidants, and they would occasionally break into laughter as they discussed their business.

The scene was shattered by the doors crashing open and two women running into the room. The guards moved to stop them, but were flung away by the leading woman. Lucifer waved them off, and gestured for Achilles to take Trixie behind him.

He was about to speak before he properly saw the second woman, and he scowled, "You go to far, Azrael." His cold tone brought both up short, and he continued, "Not only do you barge into my throne room as if you own it, thus proving to me that you simply were ignoring me all these years, You have brought a close friend to Hell, when she clearly deserves to spend her eternity in the Silver City. What do you have to say for yourself? Well? Speak!"

"Lu…" He shook his head angrily, "Don't call me that, just tell me why you not only finally decided to visit me, millennia after father banished me here, but you also show up with a dear friend who has no right to be here, rather than the Silver City?"

Azrael looked saddened, but nodded, "I thought you would want to hear about this right away, and the only way I can get to Hell is if I'm transporting a soul, but the evil ones always made my skin crawl, so I left them to some of the others," seeing Lucifer's impatient look, she hurried on, "And Ella volunteered, I didn't want to do it, but there was no time to find another one."

Lucifer was not pleased his question had gone unanswered thus far, "And what was so important that Ms. Lopez had to sacrifice her afterlife for it."

Azrael looked him dead in the eyes, "Mephistopheles and the others escaped, they're about to wake _her_ up."

Lucifer swore, "How the Hell did that happen, are you sure, did you see them?" Azrael cleared her throat, "I didn't see them myself, but Ella did, up close and personal." Lucifer's eyes flashed red, his face turning into an ugly scowl, "They didn't?" Azrael just nodded her head. "How long?" Azrael didn't answer him at first, "How long!?" He thundered, Azrael flinched and stepped back, "A month. They had her for a month." All the anger seemed to suddenly flow out of Lucifer, he stepped up and enveloped Ella into a tight hug, "Ms. Lopez…Ella, I cannot express enough how sorry I am that this happened to you, and I promise that it will never happen again, but right now, as callous as it sounds, we have much more pressing matters to attend to."

A clearing throat brought the room's attention to the other occupants of the room. From his position Lucifer could hear Ella murmur, "So Maze was right, huh."

"Lucifer?" He turned, keeping an arm wrapped around Ella's shoulders, "Yes?" A raised eyebrow accompanied the next question, "Care to enlighten us as to what got you so angry?" He sighed, "Ms. Lopez was kept as the plaything of demons for the past month on Earth, and unlike Mazikeen, these demons were neither friendly, nor were they female. They raped her, near constantly I would imagine." Ella's nod confirmed his statement. "What!?" Chloe shrieked, transforming into her devil form, "I'll kill them!" Lucifer shook his head, "Much as I agree with the sentiment, these particular demons are all Archdemons, far more powerful than your typical demon, and even one of Maze's caliber would be thrown about like a ragdoll rather easily, if she were to go head to head with one. Our demon forms grant us additional speed and strength, not to mention fortitude, but even I would fail were I to take on all of them without help." Chloe's outrage was stemmed both by Lucifer's statement, and Ella's impressed whistle and, "Damn, Decker, you look good for a demon. And your wings are awesome!" Chloe choked out a laugh and ran over to grab Ella in a hug.

She looked up and beckoned to the others standing where she had been. As they made their way over, Chloe pulled away from Ella and indicated the approaching group, "Ella, there's a few people I'd like you to meet."

Line Break

Ella had been shocked when she was introduced to the likes of Paris and Achilles, but was speechless when she was introduced to a girl who looked to be about sixteen years old, and then Chloe told her it was Trixie. "What? That's impossible, Trixie is twelve, and I was only gone for a month!" Chloe smiled, "On Earth, yes. In Hell, it's been sixty years."

Lucifer had cleared his throat after they had finished introductions, "I hate to break this up, but we have to prepare to stop these demons, or, at worst, stop them and Lilith herself from destroying the Earth.

Line Break

**Earth, 6 Hours Later**

It had taken 6 long months to prepare a fighting force that Lucifer felt was adequately prepared for a worst-case scenario. They had to use only deceased souls, in case Lilith had woken and was able to sway her kin and children to her side.

When they got to where Azrael had told them to go, they found Maze waiting for them. "It's too late, she's awake, I can feel her calling to me." Lucifer swore, "Right, we'll attack right now, while they're still in the house, hopefully that will allow us an advantage."

"And I'll take my mother." Maze said, before walking towards the front door, ignoring Lucifer's attempts to get her to stop and wait for them.

Maze kicked in the door, causing everyone in the house to turn and look at her in silence for a moment, before a voice purred from the shadows, "Ah, my little Mazikeen, have you come to join your mother in destroying this pathetic plane of existence?" Maze said nothing, but merely looked at the assembled group of demons, "Hello mother, uncles," she said as she began to walk forward, "Long time no see. And to answer your question, mother, I thought about it, and I was interested," she subtly gripped her knives as she had almost reached her mother, "Except my uncles here did horrible things to a friend of mine, and that can't go" she whipped out her knives and made to attack as she said the last word, "Unpunished!" Her mother shrieked as her knives bit into her skin, "You ungrateful Brat!" and the two demonesses began fighting in earnest.

Lucifer chose that moment of confusion to make his move and he and his men attacked the house.

Line Break

The fight was going well, about a third of the demons fell in the initial attack, and with Maze keeping Lilith busy, Chloe allowed herself to think that they might just get out of this unscathed, when she felt the claws of one of the demons rake her side, she screamed and fell, clutching her wound. She saw the demon that had wounded her lose his head to Maze's knives, and smiled at her, only for her smile to turn to a look of horror as the point of a blade emerged from Maze's chest. Maze looked at her with shock, looked down and then whimpered. "Ah, my poor Mazikeen, if only you had joined your mother, instead of fighting her, this whole mess would have been avoided." The blade was removed, and Maze had enough time to whisper Chloe's name, before, with a single swipe, her head was parted from the rest of her body.

"No!" Chloe screamed, horrified at what had happened to her friend. The demoness, Lilith, smirked nastily at her, "Oh, I'm sorry, were you another one of her so called, 'friends'?" Chloe felt white hot rage course through her body. Unnoticed by her, but very visible to anyone else, her demon form changed, her eyes changed into blazing infernos, she became sleeker, more deadly looking, and her wounds closed.

Picking up Maze's knives, she stood and glared at Lilith, "Not only that, bitch, I'm the Queen of Hell." Lilith had just enough time to try and stop her before Chloe attacked her like a woman possessed.

Line Break

After Maze fell, Chloe quickly defeated Lilith, and the rest of the Archdemons didn't last long under the combined strength of Lucifer, Chloe and their soldiers.

Maze was honored for her part in stopping the rise of Lilith, and also for saving Chloe.

Ella was quickly given a place in the castle, and was soon treated as another princess by the inhabitants of Hell.

And as for Lucifer and Chloe? Well, a year to the day, they were undergoing a momentous occasion, their first child was being born.

Lucifer smiled as Chloe held their daughter, and Chloe whispered to her, "Welcome to the world, Mazikeen Morningstar."

**And fin. I think that last sentence fought me more than the rest of the chapter combined, and I'm still not sure about it, but I'm going to leave it as is. I'll be honest, this is nowhere near the ending I had originally planned**. **The original ending was heavily inspired by Vlad 'The Impaler' Tepes, but as I kept writing, I realized that for the characters I had written, this would have been extremely out of character, so I had to change some things around. I'm not displeased by how it ended, but, at the same time, I pretty much came up with that ending as I wrote this chapter. No matter, The story's done, and I'm more or less happy with it, so I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't or have some ideas on how it could be better, constructive criticism would be much appreciated. The music for this chapter was Aicha by Cheb Khaled.**

**Note, I am currently looking for a beta to help me get more time for writing, if anyone is interested, please PM me. Also, I have a poll up on my profile to see which story people want to see me write after this one is done.**

**Note 2, the poll is now closed with the result being a tie between Duality and Six Four Good Buddy. I flipped a coin and Six Four won, so that will be my next story. Keep an eye on the update center on my profile for information on when that will come out. For now, thanks for reading this story and I hope to see you all when Six Four comes out.**


End file.
